1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of managing an information processing apparatus, a program for a method of managing an information processing apparatus, a recording medium recording a program for a method of managing an information processing apparatus, an information processing apparatus and an information processing system, and can be applied to a terminal apparatus which prints photographs. The invention is capable of setting information which defines arrangement of menus and/or information specifying menus on which images calling attention are displayed, and is capable of changing the arrangement of the menus and the menus on which images calling attention are displayed, thereby devising display of the menus variously.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a terminal apparatus which prints photographs taken by an electronic still camera at large photo processing stores, drug stores and the like. The terminal apparatus is an apparatus which prints photographs by being operated by the user himself/herself, and when a recording medium such as a memory card in which imaged results are recorded is mounted, various menus are displayed, and imaged results recorded in the recording medium are displayed in a list by, for example, thumbnail images by selecting the menu. In the list display, when printing is instructed by setting the number of printing of imaged results, photographs are printed in the set number of pieces and the size.
Concerning the terminal apparatus, for example, in JP-A-2005-342967, a configuration is disclosed, in which a function of judging resolution is provided, and high-quality photographs are selectively printed.
In stores where such terminal apparatus is installed, display of products is devised in various manners to promote eagerness to buy of users and for other purposes.
Also in the terminal apparatus which prints photographs, it is considered that usability of this kind of terminal apparatus can be further improved if display of menus operated by the user which is corresponding to the display of products can be devised variously.